starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Tanque Blindado de Assalto
O Tanque Blindado de Assalto AAT eran tanques que flutuavam graças a um repulsor e tinham uma armadura muito forte. Operados por dróides de batalha B-1 formavan parte da primeira linha de ataque da Federação de Comércio e posteriomente da CSI. Desenhados e produzidos em massa pela empresa Baktoid Armor Workshop, que pertenecía a Techno União. Caracteristicas thumb|left|180px|Interior de um AAT. O AAT foi formidável, tinha polegadas pesada, armadura frontal espessa que lhe permitiu atraversa as paredes, e armamento pesado. Ele transportava uma carga de 55 escudos, mas uma vez que correu para fora, a AAT teve que retornar a seu portador a ter a sua parte inferior completamente substituído, recarregando totalmente a sua oferta. Os tubos de lançamento poderia ser equipado com uma variedade de munições. O padrão de três tipos de munição eram " bunker-busters", reservatórios de alta explosivo usado para destruir estruturas inimigas, como postos avançados; armor-piercing conchas, usado para penetrar blindagem de tanques pesados e de alta reservatórios de energia para o anti-pessoal e anti-uso do veículo. Como eles são acionados, esses reservatórios estão rodeados de plasma de alta energia, o que melhora a sua penetração e reduz o atrito, aumentando a velocidade. thumb|left|200px|Esquerma tecnico de um AAT. Sua tripulação era composta de quatro dróide de batalhas (um comandante, um piloto e dois artilheiros), e também pode levar seis Dróide de Batalha B-1s do lado de fora do tanque. O comandante senta-se normalmente dentro da torre do primário [ canhão], enquanto os "gunners" eo piloto estavam posicionados no casco principal do tanque. Os artilheiros operados tanto demolição secundária, e o comandante da controla a torre principal. O comandante série OOM foi essencial para a função do resto da tripulação, se o comandante for destruído, a equipe deixaria de funciona, muitas vezes fazendo com que o tanque à deriva fora de controle. O reator, juntamente com a tecla de alimentação e equipamentos de comunicações, foi mantida na parte traseira para proteção, como acontece com muitos outros veículos da Baktoid. Os pesados AAT usavams repulsores para mantê-los fora do chão e leva-los para a frente. Embora este método foi relativamente rápido, foi lento em comparação com o Gian speeders e Flash speeders de Naboo, e mais tarde do GAT. thumb|250px|Um sistema de mira do AAT. Embora o seu armamento era considerável eficiente, a eficácia da armadura do AAT foi questionável. Em uma ocasião (durante a Batalha de Naboo) um AAT foi destruído por uma única bola de energia dos Gungan, abrindo uma brecha de vários metros de largura na armadura frontal. História Antes da Guerras Clônicas thumb|left|200px|Um AAT da federação. Antes da sua utilização mais notáveis na Batalha de Naboo, o AAT foi implantado pela Federação de Comércio em vários mundos das regiões desconhecidas, para provando que o tanque estava pronto para a guerra. Em 32 ABY, os AATs foram um dos principais veículos utilizados na invasão de Naboo pele Federação de Comércio, e foi implantada em toda a cidade de Theed, onde sua movimentação causou danos a muitos edifícios, e em campos abertos de Naboo, onde eles lutaram contra o Grande Exército Gungan. O dróide comandante OOM-9 iria comandar a batalha em AAT. Com a destruição da nave de controle dróide da Federação por Anakin Skywalker, eles foram deixados no campo de batalha, quando as forças dróides da Federação de Comércio foram desativados, portanto, foram capturados pelos Naboo. A variante pesada da AAT viu a ação durante a Invasão de Naboo. Embora o AAT tinham muitas armas primárias e defesas, o interior de fundo era a parte mais fraca. O designer original também trabalhou em blindados ou variantes mais rápido. Guerras Clônicas thumb|200px|Um AAT da [[CSI durante as Guerras Clônicas.]] Pouco antes da eclosão das Guerras Clônicas, a Federação de Comércio aderiram à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e, portanto, os AATs foram assimilados aos exércitos confederados em rápido crescimento. Veriam ação durante a primeira batalha da guerra, e que seria amplamente utilizada durante a Crise Negra de Reaper, bem como a Batalha de Muunilinst. No planeta Christophsis, AATS foram usados sob o comando do general Loathsom e muitos AATs foram destruídos na batalha. O Heavy Artillery Gun, também usado durante a guerra, havia um desenho similar ao do AAT. Durante a guerra, eles mostraram a vulnerabilidade diante do PLX-1 lançador de mísseis portáteis, com um único míssil a partir deste capaz de destruí-lo, se visa o local correto. Advanced Recon Commandos também exibiram capacidade de pular dentro do tanque e explodir ele do interior. Além disso, eles pareciam inferiores ao tanque TX-130 Saber da República. O AAT também viu ação durante a Batalha de Coruscant junto com os dróides tri combater Octuptarra, e em uma infinidade de outros mundos, incluindo Muunilinst, Felucia, Aargonar, Maridun, e Murkhana. Depois Com o inicio do Império Galático, é possivel que os novos soldados de asalto os utilizaram nas primeiras batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica(possivelmente na Primeira Batalha de Tatooine. Também é provavel que estes tanques tenham sido adquiridos por carteis criminosos para suas armadas privadas. Nos bastidores Em Star Wars: Battlefront, AATs estavam tanto nas forças separatistas e facções imperiais. A variante Imperial foi cortado da versão final, mas o seu código permaneceu oculto na fonte de The Game. Alguns fãs conseguiram desenterrar esta e outra unidade de códigos deixados para trás e restaurado ao estado funcional. Esses arquivos estão disponíveis gratuitamente em vários sites de modding. Na versão alemã de Star Wars: Battlefront, AATS são chamados de lacunas devido à diferença de linguagem. Na versão em francês de Star Wars: Battlefront, AATs são chamados de CAB (Char d'Assaut Blinde) Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 3 *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 4 *"Hide in Plain Sight" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 *''Hero of Cartao'' *"Pathways" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8 *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *Storm's Depths *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *Ambush *Defenders of Peace *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Holocron Heist *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *Holocron Heist * "To the Vanishing Point" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6 *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 22 * "Graduation Day" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10 *"Waiting" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10 *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 25 *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith '' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron}} Aparição não-canonica *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Theed Palace *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' de:Armierter Angriffstank en:AAT es:AAT nl:AAT pl:Armored Assault Tank fi:AAT Categoria:Produtos da Armor Workshop Categoria:Veículos da CSI Categoria:Veículos térreos